The simple kind of life
by Sahel
Summary: Just a moment inside the house of lovers. [Kaix Rei]One Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the serie or any character.

AN: Thank you so much to _**darksaphire**_ for be my BETA! This is for you!

* * *

**The Simple Kind of Life**

Waking up.

For most people, waking up early after a long and passionate night would be considered the cruelest of all tortures, but for me, it was a blessing.

You'll see. When I wake up, I'd start to live out my dream. A wonderful dream made of flesh and bone. A dream with the most handsome face I've ever seen; a dream consisting of two deep and intensive crimson eyes that greeted me every morning. A dream that surrounds me with a tight embrace and a soft kiss that had me seeing stars.

I love to wake up like that, because every time my eyes flew open, I can see Kai right there at my side, and I'm reminded of how fortunate I am of having him.

-You're spacing out again – I heard him murmur and I chuckled a little before nuzzling into the warmth of his well toned body, purring softly as he began to caress my hair.

So, I've already said its Sunday, right? No? Well, it is. And just for you to know Sunday is above all days, my favorite day of the week. Why you ask? It has nothing to do with the fact that I don't have any class at my university today if that's what you're going to say. Neither does it have to do with Kai having his day at his office off. Not even the idea of being able to lie in bed as long as we wanted to was enough reason to love Sundays.

A kiss on the top of my head and I'm back of my thoughts.

-Breakfast choice? – The husky voice of my dearest Russian caressed my ears, asking me such a simple question…and this, my friends, is the beginning of the reason as to why I like this particular day. Yes, I know it's unbelievable, but Kai makes my breakfast every Sunday.

-Hmm… I don't know – I said with sleepy voice.

-whatever you like -

-Hn… - Oh his famous signature, I love hearing it; with time I've learned its different meanings. This one, it can be translated to an 'ok, I would prepare you the most delicious and tasty breakfast just for you my beloved one'.

All right, it may not be that exactly, but trust me, its something like that inside of his head. I swear it. After five years together, I should know it.

Anyway, he kisses my head again and gets up off the bed, leaving me to miss his warmth; though I was quite comfortable between the silky sheets of our bed, where I moaned lazily before curling myself into ball. I follow him with my eyes thru the room while he toke some clothes and went to the bathroom. As I heard the water fall, I knew it was my turn to get up, and so I made my way into the steamy room.

Yeah, this is the second reason on my preferences for Sundays: a bath with Kai. Now hold on. When I say 'bath' I actually mean it. Yes, there's some foreplay, a little make out session and a lot of mind blowing kisses, but mostly we bath each other, and I really love it. Besides, it's not often I got to have a willing naked Russian bathe himself without the oppression of the clock bothering him.

After what it seemed like hours, we're out of the bathroom.

And here, no matter what day of the week, it's when I envy Kai. He only has to put some black pants, a large shirt and run his fingers through his hair to be perfect. Me, on the other hand, I spend like fifteen minutes just trying to braid my hair, and another couple just trying to decide what to wear.

I think I'm a little to shallower than Kai in that aspect.

When I finally came down to the kitchen, Kai had already served two cups of smelly coffee and the most perfect breakfast that I had ever had.

Pancakes!

He knows I love pancakes and he made them just for me. Hmm, the smell is delicious and it fills the room. Seeing the tower of pancakes covered in rich syrupy honey all over it and a little square piece of butter melted all over it made my mouth water. It was a delicious image that I just wanted to eat up. I saw him smirk, surely because my face had amused him, but I don't take offense, quite contrary, I smile.

A huge, bright and beautiful smile is the reflection of how I feel inside, when I see all these little details from him. I walked across the kitchen floor to where he was and wrapped my arms around him before giving him a deep, long, and perfectly executed thankful kiss. He answered it eagerly, and when we drew apart, we let our foreheads meet, before we took our seats in perfectly synchronized movements. And so we ate in a comfortable silence.

What we do the rest of the day, is my favorite part of Sundays.

We just lay down on the huge and mega comfortable couch we have in our living room. Wrapped in each other's arms, snuggling together, whispering words that I'm sure you'll never believe we're able to say; watching TV, laughing at every success that happened in the week, and talking about anything and everything all at the same time. We even drifted into sleep.

Hey, don't look at me like that. Yes, I know it's hard to believe it, but Kai is perfectly able to talk, laugh and be as lazy as I am on Sundays. Jeez, I guess this is part of the influence that I had on him.

Having used most of the day doing absolutely nothing more than spending time with each other; something that's really hard to do during the week because of our schedules, we were more than content. It was approaching evening, and time to start the festivities.

Mmm, Kai starts to kiss my neck and I know this is the prelude to our love making. Yes, love making, because Kai and I stopped having just sex a long time ago. As he caressed my body, I let myself be drowned by this wondrous feeling of this warmth that fills my heart every time we are together. It's not just the satisfaction of physical pleasure; and believes me, Kai knows how to please me very, very well; it's because every caress, every kiss, every breath, and every pound of my heart is echoing his. I know it… I feel it… and of course, hearing him whispering _'I love you Rei',_ when he knows that I'm not asleep yet, just makes the last part of this day perfect.

When I hear the alarm clock sound and feel movement at my side, I'm reminded of Monday's arrival and I let a long and tired breath escape me before sitting up and getting off the bed. I'm just all the more aware of the fact that during the week, I won't spend more then a couple of hours with Kai.

Its ok, I tell myself, all I have to do is wait for Sunday.

_::: END :::_

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
